Noblesse Oblige
Note: This is an article about a faction that no longer exists. The Noblesse Oblige is a democratic fellowship located in Crimea, known as the NO for short. Unofficially, it is also called the FE Faction, due to the strong influence that the Fire Emblem universe and characters from it have wrought on the faction. Background The Noblesse Oblige was formed for primarily out-of-character motivations, and its founding RP topic cut short due to impatience on the part of one founding member* (*it was Flo's fault). It started as mostly an inherited desire from older members to found a faction for the then-large population of members with Fire Emblem characters. By the time there was enough genuine interest in actually founding the faction, the characters establishing it were female. As founders had difficulty naming the faction, several joke names floated around - Girl Power and Lulzbians Faction being two of the more popular ones - but most petered out once it was formed. 'FE Faction' as a working name stuck, though, and the Noblesse Oblige is just as likely to be called such in the C-box. In-character reasoning for forming the faction eventually bottled down to those founding it wishing to provide a safe haven for positively-aligned characters, especially those who came from fantasy or medieval settings. In spite of the forum description, the Noblesse Oblige possesses zero Fire Emblems at present. Involvement For several months the Noblesse Oblige served more as a home for individuals than a faction with a tangible goal. It gathered members who largely pursued their own goals. During this time, Florina defeated an army invading Death Mountain, and control of the territory was awarded to the Noblesse Oblige. Hector joined her in Lake Hylia in order to scare away pirates that lingered there long after the Strawhats had been disbanded. Afterwards, the Noblesse Oblige was given control of the lake. The faction participated in no major, group-sanctioned activities until the devil Mephistopheles kidnapped a member, Hector. After Hector's kidnap, the faction was conscripted to defend the city of Lut Gholein in exchange for Hector's freedom. So far, they have been called to do so once. Sparrow and Amaterasu were successful in doing so, and fought The Infected. Corrupted by a cursed helm he mistakenly wore while captured by Mephistopheles, Hector attempted a coup of the faction. He managed to slay many guards and destroy entire sections of the castle. Eliwood and Florina were able to incapacitate him, as well as calming down those the Ostian had incensed. Afterward, Hector lost what little sense of self he possessed, and followed Eliwood and Florina to Death Mountain. After retrieving the legendary sword, Durandal, from the Fire Temple, Eliwood was able to defeat him. The Pheraen left the faction soon afterwards to continue to aid Hyrule alone. Following this, the faction held a meeting of sorts to discuss various plans for the faction's future. The plans included the Crimean welfare, debts to Mephistopheles, the protection of lands under the faction's control, and further threats from outside forces. The meeting was concluded after finalizing some key changes. Among these changes was the assignation of a role to each member of the faction. On the surface, little seemed to have changed, but the faction began to behave more like a team. Sparrow and Amaterasu worked together to defeat one of the Infected generals, and for their efforts the faction was awarded control of Icewind Dale. With that control came responsibility, and rebuilding efforts of the mountainous region are ongoing. The Noblesse Oblige struck an alliance with Ledah. Although there were disagreements among faction members - caused by the Grim Angel's abrasive manners - the faction agreed to aid him in a multi-faction attack to defeat Mephistopheles. Plans began to take shape regarding this. Not long after meeting with Ledah, the faction learned through Tyurru that Hyrule was being invaded by Mephistopheles and his forces. The Noblesse Oblige scrambled to defend the country, rallying both the Gorons and Zora to supplement their numbers. Combined with other faction's armies - with Eliwood now among the Forgotten Hunters - they were successful in defending the land. Following a disastrous training exercise, Tara was expelled from the faction, escaping execution at the hands of Crimea's regent, Sparrow, for her attack on a factionmate. Currently, the Noblesse Oblige are meeting to discuss both the repercussions of the devil's invasion of Hyrule, as well as the country's ongoing issues. Strategy/Objective The Noblesse Oblige is comprised mostly of fighters who employ magic, or melee and ranged weaponry. Two notable exceptions to this are Sparrow, who is also proficient with pistols, and Isabella, whose soldiers use rifles in combat. Most members of the faction are unfamiliar with modern technology, and ill-equipped to deal with ballistic weaponry. The faction is also collectively vulnerable to kidnapping and gifts of cursed items. Objectives * Defend held territories * Strengthen faction memberbase * Recruit and outfit faction soldiers Headquarters Castle Crimea is the former center of the government of Crimea, located in Crimea's capital, Melior. It was repurposed to be the hub of the Noblesse Oblige, but now lays in ruins. Castle Crimea became the residence of the monarchy and the center of power when Crimea broke off from the Begnion Empire and has served that purpose ever since. It was attacked by Ashnard in the Mad King's War, and all of the royal family residing within was killed with the exception of Princess Elincia and Duke Renning, the brother of the king at the time, Ramon. Later, Elincia recovered her nation and became its Queen. A few years after that, a civil dispute erupted, instigated by Duke Ludveck, a power-seeking noble overseeing the province of Felirae. Elincia's rule ultimately persevered, and Ludveck was imprisoned. The castle was partially destroyed by Hector and a dragon while he was under Mephistopheles' influence. Much of the rebuilding was personally overseen by Isabella, but not even she could have predicted the damaging guerilla-like attack that resulted in the kidnapping of the sun goddess Amaterasu. After the establishment of the Phoenixes of Armageddon, the leader of the group, Alan Schezar threw his newly-unified forces into an invasion of the castle. By destroying the faction residing there, he hoped to demonstrate that his faction was a powerful force on a multiversal scale. The complete devastation of the castle is a testament to such strength, but with key members of the faction working at Barrow Shander, he was unable to completely eliminate the Noblesse Oblige. The capital is defended by a number of nearby defensive forts, including Fort Pinell, Nados Castle and Fort Alpea. For a time, a tiny spaceport was situated outside of Melior, but the outpost was destroyed - along with much of the surrounding city - during Schezar's invasion. The bulk of the faction lived primarily in the castle. Guest rooms were renovated into permanent residences as needed. While not officially part of the faction, Eliwood and his associates could often be found be found there - most commonly Lowen and Rebecca. Florina, though indicating otherwise to her factionmates, had permanently moved to Icewind Dale, where a stronghold was being built. After Sparrow's death, faction members relocated to Barrow Shander, though several are still missing and presumed dead. Members and Roles * Amaterasu (Saber serves as General of the Crimean Army) * Florina (Liaison between Barrow Shander and Icewind Dale) * Lute (Librarian, missing) * Isabella (Executive officer) * Tyurru (Ambassador, missing) Trivia See also * Link External links * Faction Headquarters * Member List * Treasury * Faction Registration Form Category:Factions